1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-Y stage driver having a locking device and a data storage system having the X-Y stage driver, and more particularly, to an X-Y stage driver having a locking device that prevents the X-Y stage from moving in a different direction while the X-Y stage is moving in a predetermined direction, and a data storage system having the X-Y stage driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic devices that use a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technique have been recently developed. Such magnetic devices include magnetic compasses, electromagnetic scanners, and electromagnetic valves. Research on the development of MEMS type data storage systems that use a scanning probe microscope (SPM) technique has been actively conducted.
Such data storage systems record or read data on a medium by moving an X-Y stage whereon the medium is placed in a two-dimensional plane while a plurality of probes are fixed to the data storage system. To record or read high density data, the location of the X-Y stage having the medium must be precisely controlled with respect to the probes. Particularly, the X-Y stage must be prevented from moving in a different direction while moving in a predetermined direction.